pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Breadbug
Notes Olimar's Notes This gargantuan species of the greater breadbug family has a torso so perfectly square that it almost seems like it was formed in a mould. For a brief period after birth, the Giant Breadbug competes for food with smaller breadbugs, but upon reaching maturity it seeks out much larger prey. This is the primary reason that two species with similar feeding habits can coexist in the same habitat. Hordes of pikmin appear to pose the only plausible threat to this massive creature's life. Louie's Notes Although cooking this colossal beast yields a mountain of meat, every ounce of it is flavorless. Only suitable for intergalactic all-you-can-eat buffets. In fanon-games Pikmin:The After Years Same way to kill as in Pikmin 2. Pikmin 3:the dweevils revenge hes very simalar as he is in pikmin 2 except hes a bit slower and has more health, you also shouldn't have Purple Pikmin hes found in the Aqua Abbys, boss championship, breadbug battlefield, and Pit of 100 trials(P3:TDR) Floor 25, guarding the Windowless Helm. In that pit of 100 trials, the Giant Breadbug is abnormal because it is exactly the same as a Pikmin 2 Giant Breadbug. Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet In this game, it has a lot of health, as it can survive being hit by the Pod four times before dying. Pikimon Move List *Start - Snag *Start - Headbutt *Lv. 7 - Dash *Lv. 10 - Tickle *Lv. 15 - Trip *Lv. 20 - Object Psylift *Lv. 24 - Snatch Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions Breadbug -> Lv. 30 Pikspore The Giant Breadbug appears as the boss of the Infantile Fortress, and shows up in some later caves as a recurring mini-boss. It has much more health, and will try to escape when attacked. It is still incapable of directly harming Pikmin. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Giant Breadbugs act and appear exactly as they did in Pikmin 2, but three can be found around the center Chasm in the Loaf Territory. All three can be defeated and picked up to be carried to the Onion. If a Giant Breadbug walks through a crowd of Pikmin, it will crush a few of them by stepping on them. Defeating one will force it to emit a cry, alerting any nearby Breadbugs to carry its corpse back to the respective den of that Giant Breadbug to resurrect it. Once the Giant Breadbug revives, it rises from its den, acting normally again. A Giant Breadbug can be found in each of the three sections of the Loaf Territory that are seperated by Gates. Captain Olimar cannot assist in carrying the corpse of a Giant Breadbug due to its massive size. Pikmin 4 the world to free Differences from pikmin 2 They are a mini boss and can actually attack. The one in the secret factor is revealed to be controlled by Gwalf and can summon Pepper bugs. Tikes notes Umm who knew Gwarf was capable of controlling beasts, a Armor Cannon beetle and now this. How did he even control its hunger? Alices Notes I just knew it, poor things were being controlled by that mad man Gwalf. Don't worry guys once we stop that wretched dictator. You guys can live you hungry selfish, but free life. Captain Pikmins notes I don't know what to say. Your best bet is to ram his summons on him, but I heard that purples can really put a dent on their bulky skin. Plus maybe you can trick it by feeding it to the onion. Ha thats a traditional trick. Category:Canon Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PAYBosses